custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Imagination City Friends (1998, SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Imagination City Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in June 15, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids go to Imagination City. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Amy *Michael *Shawn *Luci *Adam *Jeffery *Jeff *Ashley *Alissa *Kim *Maria *Kristen *Stephen *Curtis Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Go #Just Imagine (arrangement from "Barney's Fun with Imagination City") #The Airplane Song (arrangement from "Going Places") #Welcome to Imagination City #Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Scene Taken from a video clip about kids, friends, and familty make gluten free decorated cookies with gluten free things to make gluten free cookie mix, gluten free colors of icing, gluten free spinkles, and gluten free dark brown chocolate chips in Texas, USA in the United States) #Lookin' Around My Neighborhood #Walk Across the Street #Bumpin' Up and Down #The Wheels on the Bus (arrangement from "Going Places"). #The Happy Wanderer #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Clean Up #Camera Safari #Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Arrangement from Playing it Safe) #Riding in the Car #Welcome to BJ's Really Cool Restaurant #The Yum Yum Song #Mac and Cheese (arrangment from Season 1) #Pumpernickel #The French Fries, Season Fries, and Culry Fries Song #The Popcorn Chicken and Chicken Stripes Song #The Gluten Free Cheese Pizza Song #The Gluten Free Chocolate Cake Song #Down By the Station (arrangement from "Barney in Concert") #Sailing Medley (A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Row Row Row Your Boat / Sailing Sailing) #I'd Love to Sail #Going Home from Imagination City #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You (arrangement from "Season 1") Lookie! It's a Cookie! Transcript SuperMalechi will add more something for this transcript *Baby Bop: Oh, I wish we had some snacks for our trip to Imagination City. *Barney: * (Barney does magic, and a plate of gluten free chocolate chip cookies, and glasss of gluten free white milk and gluten free chocolate milk appear on the picnic table at Imagination City) *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *BJ: Look at all the cookies! Thanks, Barney. *Barney: *Baby Boo, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *Barney: (talks to viewers) *( as music starts for "Lookie! It's a Cookie!") *Barney & Kids: Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "If the Shoe Fits....". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Time for Counting!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun & Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Good Clean Fun!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". During the song "The Wheels on The Bus", the BJ voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure!". During the song "Mac & Cheese", the Riff costume from "Gift Of The Dinos!" is used. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places!". *The background music are also taken from the Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 episodes. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 1", known as the full Mid 1989-1992 arrangement. *The Season 3 version of the Barney & Friends intro is continue used. *The Season 4-6 Barney Says Segment is used. *When a child kid is saying "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney says!", the child girl kid and child boy kid are both 7 years old. The child girl kid is the announcer for the Kids For Character Choices Count! preview. And the child boy kid has a voice silimar to Michael's 1988-Early 1989 voice. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *This marks the first official appearence of the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. They also came out in January 23rd 1997. BJ's head now becomes a bit more round and the lower jaw becomes a bit smaller and on some occasions, is barely much moveable. However, his voice is still the same. Also, Baby Bop's eyelashes are raised higher and her eyelids aren't as visible as in the previous seasons of Barney & Friends. And she is given viarant tints of green. These would be used in SuperMalechi's custom Season 4+13 present episodes/videos. *Also in "Barney's Fun at Imagination City" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 for the SuperMalechi's version, Even though David Voss performing Barney was no longer used because he left the show, David Joyner took the role of him. *The preview for this video is announced by Loonette the Clown from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by "Alyson Court", and she works at the USA, California. *During the song "Bumpin' Up and Down", It has the verses including "Bumpin Up and Down in my great cool car", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my yellow taxi", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my great big bus","Bumpin Up and Down in my really cool truck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my firetruck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my ambulance", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my yummy food truck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my macdonald's truck", "Bumpin' Up and Down in my pizza wagon", "Bumpin Up and Down in my milky milk truck", "Bumpin Up and Down in my ice cream truck", "Bumpin Up and Down in my motorcycle", and "Bumpin' Up & Down in my speedy race car". *This was Another of the times Barney and his friends say the magic words "Shimbaree, Shimbarah!". *The previews for the original 1997 release were the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except the 1996-1997 Lyrick Studios logo from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" was also added. *The font for the title logo is the same from "Barney in Outer Space" *After the "Barney Theme Song", When Barney arrives at the school playground, the music from "The Queen of Make-Believe" (when Michael, Shawn and Tina present Min as the Queen) is used. *When Barney meets the kids at the treehouse, and the kids hugged him, the music from *in the clip of "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the kids say "Wow!" before Barney comes to life, the sound clip was taken from "Rock with Barney!" (when the kids see the magical flag appearing), except it was pitched up to +1. *in the clip of "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, When Barney says "Whoa!", and he laughs before the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound of "Whoa!" , and the sound of laughing *in the clip of "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, Michael's "Barney!" "Rock with Barney" (when "Campfire Sing Along" (when "A Day at the Beach" (when "Going Places!", Derek's sound clip was silimar to Robert's from "Good Day, Good Night", except it was mixed with Derek's 1990-Feburary 1991 voice, *in the clip of "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the kids hugged Barney after he came to life, the music from "Going Places!" *in "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, It does not have the verse of "The Horn on the Bus Goes "Beep, Beep, Beep!". and It does not have Barney saying "Beep beep!" for the song "The Wheels on the Bus". *in the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video, "Barney and His Team's Move" released on Friday, August 31, 1990, This is the last time Barney is the same skinner as Luigi. Starting with "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, he becomes chubbier. *Also in the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video, "Barney & His Team's Move" released on Friday, August 31, 1990, This is the last appearance of Barney's red tongue. Starting with "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, Barney no longer has a tongue. *Also in the Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video, "Barney & His Team's Move" released on Friday, August 31, 1990, This is also the last appearances of the Late 1988-Mid 1990 Michael and Amy's original house, backyard, and neighborhood playground. Starting with "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, Scenes in the theme song with the lyrics of the theme song that were place are taken from "Barney's Fun at Imagination City" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, and SuperMalechi will add more words for this right now *The Late 1989/1990-1992 Barney & The Backyard Gang Opening Sequence *A Scene of the Season 1 Barney doll sparkling (unused scene) (Barney is a dinosaur) *A Scene of Barney coming to life, and the kids hugged him (from our imagination and when he's tall that's what we call) Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the theme song that were place are taken from the Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 16, 1993 SuperMalechi will add more something for this. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Barney using magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head ( ) Cover Arts Original 1997 release Front Cover *The Season 3 Barney costume (with his pizza Chef's hat on) *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume (with her waitress hat on) *The Season 4-6 BJ costume (with his fry-cook hat on) *The Season 2-11 Riff costume (with his jungle outfit on) *The kids wearing their sailing outfits *The Imagintation City in the background Back Cover *Barney and his friends singing "The Wheels on the Bus" *BJ flipping kinds of fries in the grease traps at his kitchen *Brney and his friends on their sailing ship Transcript *(we open up and see Barney going through the gate door) *Barney: (sees viewer(s)) Hi there, folks! It's good to see ya again! Today, there will be surprises! And I will go up to the treehouse. (He goes up the treehouse, and he sees the kids) *Kids: Barney! Hi! *Barney: This is a very special day for you! We must go to Imagination City today! *Shawn: Good idea! (Music starts for Let's Go) *Barney: Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) On an adventure today. Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) We can hardly wait. Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) *Barney & Kids: It's going to be so great. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! Let's go and explore the world. Each day will bring something new? Anything is possible, Make a wish and it might come true. *Barney: Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) On an adventure today. Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) We can hardly wait Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) *Barney & Kids: It's going to be so great. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! *Barney: Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) On an adventure today. Let's Go! (Let's go!). We can hardly wait? Let's go! (Kids: Let's go!) *Barney & Kids: It's going to be so great. Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go! *(music ends) *Adam: Well Barney. We know that this day is beautiful! *Barney: You were right, Adam! *Shawn: And I believe, those toys are great! *Barney: Thank you, Shawn. *Luci: And so, the sun is great! *Barney: I agree, Luci. *(Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive) *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi friends! *Riff: Hi folks! *Barney & Kids: Hi Baby Bop, hi BJ, hi Riff! *Stephen: We're playing on a very sunny day. *Barney: And we are playing with toys. *BJ: Cool, Sissy, Riff and I would like to play too. *Barney: Sure thing. And guess what! We are going to Imagination City! *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: Yay!!!!!! *Baby Bop: What's Imagination City, Barney? *Barney: Well, Baby Bop, it has lots of imagination things to see there. *BJ: Yeah, and does it have my really cool restaurant? *Riff: Yeah it does. *Kids: We agree. *Barney: You're right about that. And I remember when I found you in your new backyard, and that is taken from the day we went there. *(translates to the scene from "Barney's Fun at Imagination City", which was released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 where the kids ) *Rupert: I wish Barney was here. *Amy: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Did someone say about playing? *Amy: What was that?! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No. Over here. *Amy: It sounds like our friend that talks about imagination, *Jeffery: I agree, *Derek: Me too! *Tina: Me three! *Luci: Me four! *Samantha: Me five! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: It's me, Barney! *Amy: I am right! It is our big purple friend! *Michael: Look! *Kids: (gasps) Wow! (as they stare what is happening, and the Barney doll is sitting on the lookout chair on the near the front door of the new house near the , sparkles appear on it and three seconds later, Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! (laughs) *Kids: (as they start running over and hug him) Barney! *Barney: That's me! Hi kids! *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: It's so good to see you again. *Luci: *Amy: Barney, you looked even chubbier and better. *Barney: That's right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because by the time I used my look changer I am chubbier instead of being skinnier, and Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got a the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2. *Amy: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: And I'm older now. Hi everybody! What are you doing? *Michael: *Barney: *(translates back to the scene) Preview Transcript Original 1997 release * Barney's Fun at Imagination City! Teaser Trailer Transcript taken from "Adam's Birthday Surprise" 1990 VHS and DVD, which was released on Friday, March 9, 1990 The preview for this Teaser Trailer is announced by the same announcer man from Sesame Street Home Videos, CDs and Cassetes, and Books and Tapes Preview, and he works at New York City, USA in the United States *(we see the Late 1990/1991-1992 Season 1 Barney costume arriving at the studio room in Texas, USA in the United States. Barney's Late 1989-1990 voice is used) *Barney: Hi! Everyone were so busy here. They are working on something special! It's my brand new video! And It's coming to video on Saturday, September 1, 1990. They'll will be singing and dancing, and lots more! I can see it now! It's going to be a super-dee-duper imagination city adventure! Gotta go! I got lots of work to do. See ya! And remember I love you. Bye! (Leaves) This is gonna be st-upendous! *Announcer: Fall 1990 Barney's Fun at Imagination City! Coming this fall only to stores everywhere Trailer Transcript taken from "Barney's Beach Summertime Fun!" 1990 VHS and DVD, which was released on Tuesday, June 5, 1990 The preview for this trailer is announced by the same announcer man from "Barney's Great Adventure" Coming this April 1998 trailer, and he works at New York City, USA in the United States *(we see the Lyons Group logo) *(we see the words are saying "Close Your Eyes!"on the purple screen) *Announcer: Close your eyes! *(we see a scene of Amy closing her eyes to get to Imagination City) *(we see the words are saying "Open your imagination!"on the purple screen) *Announcer: Open your imagination! *(we see a scene of Amy on the rocketship) *Amy: Make-believe! *(we see the words are saying "He's Big!"on the purple screen) *Announcer: He's Big! *(we see a scene of the Barney doll sitting on the lookout chair) *(we see the words are saying "And Go Purple!" on the purple screen) *(we see a scene of Barney coming to life) *Barney: Whoa! (laughs) *Kids: (as they start running over and hug him) Barney! *Barney: That's me! Hi kids! *(we see a scene of Barney) *Barney: Were going to Imagination City Right Now! *Kids: Yay!! *(we see a scene of Barney and the kids riding on the airplane) *Announcer: Today, Barney and his team: The Backyard Gang are going off to Imagination City to see lots of places and riding on different vehicles. *(we see a scene of Bsrney and the Backyard Gang riding on a boat) *Derek: We are ready for sailing, Barney. *Barney: We sure are! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Announcer: *Barney: *Announcer: Coming this fall! Only to stores everywhere! Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday 2007 DVD Preview Transcript for a real version on the real Barney wiki The preview for this DVD is announced by the same announcer man from "Barney's Great Adventure" Coming this April 1998 trailer, and he works at Texas, USA in the United States *Announcer: